


eventually

by lucidnightmares



Category: Yo Mama - Fandom, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Gay Male Character, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, crack fic all the way, im so fucking sorry, its bad on purpose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: There are few contestants Ranger has really liked.No, scratch that, there are none.
Relationships: Toto Noel | Rio Ranger/Brody Foxx
Kudos: 5





	eventually

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razorslupical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorslupical/gifts).



There are few contestants Ranger has really liked.

No, scratch that, there are none.

I mean, sure, he supposes that some contestants were fun to play around with and torment, but he didn’t like them. Not in a form that meant attachment.

But there’s something about Brody Foxx.

Given a 99.9% survival chance, he completes the first trial without a hint of nervousness to speak of, and he’s always so peppy, and cheerful, and funny.

Ranger hates it. Of course he does.

But…

No. No but’s. He hates him. He hates his stupid crisp abs, his golden hair, his enchanting voice… Ugh! He hates him! So stupid. One of the worst contestants on the death game by far.

So, now that he’s being approached by him, he hates it, and it disgusts him. He’s trying to tell him a yo mama joke, one of the worst and lowest forms of humor. How horrible.

“Yo mama so dumb-”

“Go away Brody.”

Brody frowns, pouts, and Ranger almost slaps himself over thinking it’s cute. It’s not!

Ugh.. So dumb, is what Ranger thinks as Brody walks away, and tries to ignore how his heart skips a beat at Brody’s assless chaps.


End file.
